The Third Great War
by Ordos45
Summary: Sequel to Advent of War. *Chapter 9 up* The treaty to end the war is finally signed!
1. It Has Begun

The Third Great War: It Has Begun  
  
By: Pho galaxy889@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't claim to own Gargoyles, etc.  
----  
1006 A.D.  
  
"Tothon, when are you coming to bed," asked his wife sleepily.  
"Soon, I promise," replied Tothon.  
"I'll be waiting," said his wife walking back into the bedroom.  
Lightly Tothon read aloud the prophecy he had just written, "Woe to the planet. Unholy fire rages from the sky. The Kingdoms begin a Third Great War and the ancient society is plotting."  
  
  
----  
  
January 1, 2006 A.D.  
  
  
"Hey guys, come in here," yelled Lexington to the rest of the Clan.  
Hudson was of course already glued to the television set. But slowly the Clan drifted in during these minutes right after midnight. The Setara came in as well, a grimace on his face.  
"Why did you call us in Lexington," asked Goliath, concerned that yet another crisis was facing them and New York.  
"Just watch the TV," replied Lexington, pointing to the television with an image of a mushroom cloud on it.  
"That cloud is shaped sort of like a mushroom," said Broadway, thinking of food.  
"It's called a mushroom cloud because it's shaped like that," explained Lexington," its very distinguishable from other weapons."  
"This cloud is a weapon," asked Goliath.  
Lexington was about to answer when the Setara did for him," The cloud itself can spread fallout, radiation to kill and make living organisms sick. However the cloud is not the main weapon, it is the result of a nuclear explosion. Even my race always found nuclear weaponry a devestating offensive weapon."  
"Where did it go off," demanded Brooklyn.  
"Islamabad, Pakistan," said Lexington.  
They all just stood there in a state of "huh?"  
"In another country in Asia," said the Setara," But this country we're in will have to get involved, it always does."  
They all just watched the television. Images of destruction being shown on it.   
With Islamabad destroyed the armies of Pakistan were leaderless, disorganized, and in retreat.  
Just as the Gargoyles were turned to stone with the dawn's light, more news came in. Xanatos, Fox, Owen, and Alex watched it intently.   
"We are receiving reports of nuclear detonations within India," said the reporter, obviously worried.  
"Should I sell off our stocks in those countries as soon as the Exchange opens," asked Owen.  
"Yes," said Xanatos absently.  
Owen left, knowing he would have to get started now to be there when it opened.  
"We're going to take a break from this breaking news," said the Reporter," for a speech by the President of the United States of America."  
The view switched to that of a man who had obviously dressed in a hurry, or had been living on coffee, or both.  
"My fellow Americans, many of you have not woken up yet to hear this speech, so those of you who have, please do not turn off the TV. Around midnight eastern standard time, India's news agency was stormed by government troops. Then roughly an hour afterword, India launched an all out invasion of Pakistan with several tank divisions and used nuclear weapons on Islamabad.  
"Pakistan has responded in kind with nuclear weaponry. However, in the attack on Islamabad it was an attack on US soil. A country's embassy and the property it rests on is considered on the soil of the country it belongs to. Our embassy was only a block from ground zeroe and was completely destroyed.  
"Now I must announce to the world that the United States of America is joining this conflict on the side of Pakistan. Hopefully our presence in this war will be enough to deter India from future agression."  
The view switched back to that of the reporter," And while that was a wonderful speech by President Smith, we have some breaking news. Vietnam, Thailand, North Korea, and South Korea are joining the side of Pakistan as well, their leaders announcing their intentions."  
"Well, there goes our economic plans in the subcontinent," said Xanatos to his wife.  
Fox just nodded.  
  
  
  
"We congratulate you," said the Council Member with the accent he couldn't recognize.  
"Thank you," said the Illuminati Representative," within the hour China and Russia will feel the need to stick their toes into this war. We'll make a killing, no pun intended, on selling arms to many of the countries involved."  
"And when it is over," asked another Council Member.  
"We can show ourselves to the world for the first true time. That's when we take it over of course. Most of the major governments will be in ruins, their armies too scattered to stop us."  
"Then carry on," said another Council Member," leave us."  
  
  
  
Xanatos was off with Alex, showing him how to operate the building's forcefield for the event of nuclear attacks on New York. Owen was at the stock exchange selling stocks in the subcontinent. That elft Fox with the job taking a tally of which country was joining which.  
"Welcome back to RNN, the Real News Network. Over our commercial break, two more countries joined the side of Pakistan, Russia and Japan announced their support of the battered country.   
"Wait we're recieving word of which countries are declaring a pro-India stance. They are: China, Portugal, Spain, France, Italy, Austria, Germany, Poland,Denmark, Holland,Luxembourg,Guatemala, Haiti,Santo Domingo,  
Cuba, Turkey, Costa Rica, Nicaragua, Belize,Panama,  
El Salvador, Colombia, Venezuela, Guyana, Peru,  
Bolivia, Brazil, Paraguay, Chile, Argentina,  
Ecuador, and Uruguay."  
Fox scrambled to write them all down. This was why she hated being the one to write the countries down.   
"You might want to write the United Kingdom, Australia, Greece, New Zealand, Canada, Mexico, and the Islamic Alliance under pro-Pakistan," said the Setara from behind her.  
"How do you know, do you have sources too," asked Fox.  
"Probably better ones than yours and David."  
"There is no Islamic Alliance yet as a government."  
"There will be soon."  
"Why do I doubt you?"  
"I don't know why you don't believe me."  
So she added the United Kingdom, Australia, Greence, New Zealand, Canada, Mexico, and the Islamic Alliance to the pro-Pakistan list.  
"This just in," said the reporter," The United Kingdom, New Zealand, Canada, Mexico, Greece, Australia, and every Muslim nation on Earth have declared their support of Pakistan. The Muslim nations are now referring to themselves as the Islamic Alliance..."  
She looked back at the Setara. He just shrugged and said," I told you so. You don't know what my sources are saying will happen next."  
"What," asked Fox.  
  
----  
Okay, this is the list of countries supporting each of Pakistan and India.   
  
  
Pakistan Supporters:  
US  
Russia  
Thailand  
Vietnam  
North Korea  
South Korea  
Japan  
United Kingdom  
New Zealand  
Australia  
Canada  
Mexico  
Greece  
Islamic Alliance  
  
India Supporters:  
China  
Portugal  
Spain  
France  
Italy  
Austria  
Germany  
Poland  
Denmark  
Holland  
Luxembourg  
Guatemala  
Haiti  
Santo Domingo  
Cuba  
Turkey  
Costa Rica  
Nicaragua  
Belize  
Panama  
El Salvador  
Colombia  
Venezuela  
Guyana  
Peru  
Bolivia  
Brazil  
Paraguay  
Chile  
Argentina  
Ecuador  
Uruguay 


	2. Battlefield London

The Third Great War: Battlefield London.  
  
  
By: Pho  
  
  
Disclaimer: Basically I do not own Gargoyles etc, etc, I don't claim to. I did make up the Setara and the Vinkari. The auto disclaimer will take care of the rest.  
  
  
Author's Note: We've seen the entire London Clan in one episode. So please forgive, flame, whatever to me for experimenting with Leo and Una's personalities, since after all they did change at the end of M.I.A. and become more oriented to protecting England. So please sit back and be horrified...er...enjoy the fic...I hope.  
  
  
1006 A.D.  
Tothan looked down at his prophecy full of utter sorrow. It read," Britania! Britania! Behold the sky is full of enemies. Behold the ruins..."  
  
  
2006 A.D.  
"The French are preparing to move Sir," said the young recruit excitedly to General Mandell.  
"Bloody hell," growled the General angrily," Do you remember the rumors of have a Gargoyle helped to save England from the Nazis?"  
"Yes Sir, but how does that relate to...," the recruit began.  
"Because it isn't a rumor. Here's the address, go and ask them to help when the French do invade," barked General Mandell.  
"Yes Sir," said the recruit hurrying away.  
"Damn French, haven't they learned by now that they lose nearly every bloody war they've ever been in," muttered General Mandell to himself.  
  
  
"How bad," asked Prime Minister George.  
"The French are scrambling thousands of fighters and bombers Mr. Prime Minister," said the intelligence officer somberly.  
"Have they scrambled their nuclear weapons," asked the Prime Minister warily.  
"We believe so, but our agents near the nuclear sites have all gone silent. MI-6 believes them to have been eliminated by French Counter-Intelligence."  
"But if they don't have nuclear weapons ready to go, would our preparations to delpoy our nuclear arsenal force them to," asked the Prime Minister.  
"Yes Prime Minister, unfortunately it would."  
"Damn," muttered the Prime Minister under his breath," I'll make the decision to use or not use them later."  
"If that's what you wish Prime Minister, but..."  
"I didn't ask you for your opinion on that decision!"  
"Yes Prime Minister."  
"Now who is within range to help us?"  
"Greece might try sending a squadron or two, but it is doubtful. Also there is a United States Carrier Battle Group within striking distance."  
"What are the odds of the Americans helping," asked Prime Minister George, not high on hopes.  
"You know Americans, it is highly doubtful they would risk an expensive carrier to help an ally."  
"What about that chap, Griff?"  
"He was sent for Prime Minister, but Gargoyles are stone during the day, we have another five hours before night."  
"Old War Heroes are never around when you need them," muttered the Prime Minister.  
"Sir, if I might make a suggestion..."  
"What is it?"  
"How about you go get some sleep and let the rest of Parliament handle government decisions for the rest of the day, or at least the next few hours?"  
"I guess I should," said Prime Minister George," I will be back in three hours."  
"Yes sir."  
Prime Minister George went out of his office. On either side of him bodyguards took positions. As he continued down the hallway of the Parliament building more guard joined his escort.  
He climbed into his armored limo without worries. After all the limo was armored. He never knew what hit him after the shoulder launched missile hit it, and blew it apart in flames.  
  
  
"This is an RNN War News Alert," said a voice as the RNN logo came up on the television screen.  
Fox and David Xanatos tossed looks at each other, wondering what was important enough to interrupt the regular news about minor skirmishes in the war.  
"I wonder if the terrorists finally destroyed the IRS Building," mused David Xanatos with a smile at the thought. Fox merely gave him a look which meant "you can dream all you want to."  
Soon the logo on the screen was replaced by an anchor.  
"We have recieved word that minutes ago, Prime Minister George of England was assassinated," said the anchor sadly," according to what is being released by the United Kingdom's government, a missile from an unknown location hit the Prime Minister's limo. The result is seen on the screen behind me."  
On the screen was a picture of a limo burning, or at least what was left of a limo. It was pretty hard to tell what it was, only that it was burning and in an impact crater right outside the Parliament building.  
"This is sure to make things interesting," said David.  
"Yes," replied Fox, thinking of what was of course going to happen next," an invasion of an ally usually is."  
"I doubt they have long," replied David, as if they were discussing the weather.  
"Two hours and thirty five minutes to be exact," came the voice of the Setara behind them," Yes, my sources do include the French Military."  
"Then do you know if they plan to use nuclear weapons," asked David, curious.  
"Only if their Mirage fighters fail. If it looks like they'll fail, they will use nuclear missiles on the UK. They might also use them if the UK uses its first, or it looks like it will."  
"So you're saying you don't really know, it depends on the outcome of the initial assault," said David at last.  
"Pretty much," replied the Setara with a nod of its head.  
  
  
"I call this session of Parliament to order," shouted a member of the late Prime Minister's Cabinent, into the microphone.  
Yet the shouting did not stop quickly. In fact it continued for another five minutes before they finally complied with the request.  
"We are here to decide whether or not to launch a pre-emptive nuclear strike against France," began the speaker.  
"Kill all the French pigs," shouted a voice in the back of the room, and it was met with murmurs and shouts of assent.  
"Then let us vote, who believes we should launch an assault against the French?"  
The deafening response was as loud as the sounds outside. Which is why they did not realize London was being bombed by French Bombers until the windows broke apart.  
  
  
  
Thousands of French Mirage fighters and hundreds of bombers flew in low as the sun set upon the horizon.  
With a great roar the Gargoyles, Griff, Una, and Leo broke from their stone sleep. However the gentle night skyline of London did not greet them as usual. Tonight was a sight they knew all to well, the sight of London burning under enemy assault.  
"How can it be again," shouted Leo over the sound of the bombs falling.  
"I don't know," replied Una, just as loud.  
"It is our duty to protect this town my friends," said Griff," so let us go and protect, even if the odds are against us."  
With that he caught a smoking updraft and glided toward the French aircraft. Bullets tore through the sky and Leo watched as the life drained out of Una's eyes and as more bullets perforated her Unicorn face. With an angry glare he took to the skies.  
  
  
"Alpha-nine-nine-zero code confirmed," said the first operator.  
"Beta-five-three-seven-four-ten confirmed," said the second operator.  
They inserted the keys and watched the countdown, unaware their French counterparts were ready for launch if required.  
"These French have no honour," said the first operator.  
"Then let's show them why they need it," said the second as the countdown reached zero.  
Then they pushed the buttons. The silo doors opened and the nuclear missiles launched. Soon they would add to the rapidly becoming more credible threat of nuclear winter.  
  
  
Griff tore through the wing of a French Mirage fighter. It was the third he had brought down in the last ten minutes but there were certainly enough left. He turned to see Leo behind him falling to the ground, wings shot off of his body, blood trailing as he fell. Griff could tell his friend was already dead, there was nothing he could do for him.  
Then as he saw the French retreating a bright light engulphed him and he was in Avalon...  
  
  
1006 A.D.  
Tothan looked down at the last two words of his prophecy, horrified. He read the full prophecy aloud to himself," Britania, Britania! The air is full of enemies. Behold the ruins, behold yourselves."  
  
  
2006 A.D.  
The United Kingdom nuclear missiles hit the major French cities only a little more than a minute after the French nuclear weapons had been launched in retaliation. Mushroom clouds rose over the radioactive remains of most of France's major cities, including Paris.   
In the United Kingdom, London and various other major cities and military locations were destroyed by nuclear weapons, covered in fallout and mostly glass from the heat.   
  
  
  
"Welcome to an RNN War News Alert," said an anchor, images of the carnage on the screen behind her," After nuclear weapons from the opposing country hit each other, both France and the United Kingdom have been forced to withdraw from the war and have declared their nuetrality. Millions of casualties are estimated on both sides, most of them people who were not even fighting."  
Fox and David Xanatos were both very pale, a fact not lost on the Setara, Owen, and young Alex.  
"What is wrong," asked Owen, having missed the News.  
Alex leaned close and whispered to him. Owen even looked discomforted. The Setara though, he looked as if he had expected this.  
  
  
"Your plan is unravelling," accused one of the Council Members.  
"I tell you the declarations of nuetrality by France and the United Kingdom are a minor setback," the Illuminati Representative trying to salvage the situation," after all, beaten countries that are suffering disasters such as fallout will more readily accept your rule. After all, only one member of Parliament wasn't in London or any city attacked.  
"He gave the declaration of nuetrality for the United Kingdom. If he were to die, it would be easy for us to take the country."  
"Very well, we will accept this for now," declared another member of the Council.  
"What of the Vinkari, do you know of its whereabouts," asked another Councillor.  
"Not currently, but I am sure that..."  
"Silence!" 


	3. The Hidden Dagger

The Third Great War: The Hidden Dagger  
  
By: Pho galaxy889@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Gargoyles etc. They aren't mine.  
  
1006 A.D.  
Tothan's Prophecy: "The City of Liberty shall hear the whispers of war. A hidden dagger lies within it's bounds, yet none shall fear more than thee usually do. Thus the dagger must be found before it is used."  
  
2006 A.D.  
He waited, the last rays of the sun going down, outlining his broad but skinny figure. A small bit of the last light bounced off of his bald head. His blue eyes searched the stone figures in front of him urgently, as if holding a secret that needed to be told.  
He hoped that Xanatos and his company could help as well. They were already searching for it, but New York City was so big. No one could search all of Manhattan in the time that was alotted.   
The last sliver of light fromt he sun glinted off his medals and the moon began to rise. Suddenly the castle battlements were filled with the sound of shattering stone and an inhuman set of roars. He looked on in amazement, always wanting to see that since hearing about Gargoyles actually existing. It was different than watching it by spy sattelite to view it in person.  
"Who are you," bited out Brooklyn as he was the first to notice the man.  
"I need your help."  
"Lad," said Hudson, his voice carrying a warning tone," please answer the question we asked first."  
"Very well," said the uniformed man annoyed and stressed," I am General Gerard Thompson of the United States Army."  
"Well met," said Goliath calmly," now why do you seek our help?"  
"There is something in Manhattan the military seeks but we can't search for it ourselves without causing panic..."  
"A bomb," asked Lexington, already figuring out what was going on.  
"Nuclear," said Thompson sorrowfully," and we need you all to find it before it goes off at dawn, please you must find it. All of the people in this city and the surrounding states will most likely be dead or dying if it goes off."  
"We will split up," said Goliath taking charge of the situation as he was supposed to do," everyone will take one of the ear radios. Angela and Broadway will be the first pair, Brooklyn and Lexington will be the second pair, Bronx and Hudson the third pair, and I will search alone."  
They all nodded in agreement though some looked like they disagreed with Goliath being on his own. One pair after another they glided away or in the case of Bronx and Hudson, climbed down the side of the building.   
Thompson looked out across the city, somewhere in there was the bomb. And maybe at most a dozen people within this place knew about it. By dawn, they could all be dead. He looked at his watch, Nine exactly. Dawn was supposed to be at six tommorow...  
  
  
Time: Eight hours and forty-five minutes until detonation.  
Brooklyn and Lexington caught a nice breeze as they went by the Statue of Liberty. They were able to ride the breeze clear onto the crown and torch.  
"I'll search the outside, you search the inside," said Brooklyn.  
They both searched and found nothing, not even a homeless person.   
"This Brooklyn, Lex and I didn't find anything at the Statue of Liberty, going on to Ellis Island," said Brookyln angrily into his earpiece.  
  
  
Time: Eight Hours and Fifteen Minutes until detonation.  
"Do ye smell it boy," asked Hudson.  
Bronx must have, he reasoned, because he was going straight for a specific location. Finally after a few minutes they came to a stop and bronx howled up at a poodle in the window.  
"Lad, now is dinnae the time to be chasing after love. Especially outside ye're own species," Hudson said leading Bronx away," when a man and woman of the same species love each other it tis a magickal thing. They decide..."  
  
  
Time: Six hours and thirty four minutes until detonation.  
"Hey is that a bomb," asked Broadway, excited to have spotted something.  
"I don't know, let's go check," said Angela.  
They both glided down and then loomed over the package. It was ticking.  
Broadway carefully opened it and inside was sticks of explosives attached to a timer. Angela started to reach for the red wire when Broadway grabbed her arm with force.  
"What's wrong Broadway, it's always the red wire," said Angela, confused.  
"No it isn't. Whoever planted this must know that you never make it the red wire to turn it off, anyone who watches too many mystery shows knows not to do that," said Broadway.  
"But what if they don't watch as many mystery shows as you," asked Angela.  
He had know answer fort hat but to quickly use his claw to cut the blue wire. The timer continued down to zero but it didn't explode. They picked it up and dumped it in the Hudson River.  
  
  
Time: Two hours and three minutes until detonation.  
The Setara loomed above the struggling man like an angel of death. He drug the man into a hidden room behind a dumpster and tied him to a table.  
"You are going to tell me what I need to know my little terrorist," said the Setara," Now to make this easier on yourself, where is the nuclear device."  
"What nuclear device," asked the man, sweat pouring off of him.  
"The one you planted somewhere in this city," said the Setara evenly.  
"I know of no such device, you must have me confused for som..."  
The Setara reached down and pulled two fingers back until he heard a crunch confirming they were broken.  
"You still have six fingers and two thumbs before I get really mad, so start talking."  
"I," the man grimaced in pain," know nothing."  
"A pity you feel the need to lie to me," said the Setara disapprovingly and suffice to say, the man's thumbs suddenly were no longer opposable.   
"I," the man couldn't get anymore out before he screamed.  
"Tell me," said the Setara full of anger.  
"I know nothing," said the man through chattering teeth.  
The Setara reached down and broke the remaining six fingers. He had to work fast, the man was going into shock and wouldn't last long.  
"Now you've made me angry," said the Setara, looking more sad than angry," and to protect my adopted home, I will do just about anything, even throw ethics and morality out the window."  
"I," the teeth chattering grew.  
(Ask me for the NC-17 version if you want what happens next. I can't post it in this R rated version. Graphic vivisection, which is the disection of someone while they are still alive. So for this version let's skip to the end of the vivisection.)  
The Setara stood over the body, his hands stained with red blood. He walked out of the hidden room, ignoring the squishing sound of the body being crushed as the room destroyed itself.  
  
Time: Ten Minutes Until Detonation  
Goliath adjusted his earpiece," Everyone return to the Eeryie. We will make our final peace before we die."  
They all did but there was no time. As soon as they had all landed, the sun came up. General Thompson looked on in horror as they turned to stone and prepared himself for death. The all consuming nuclear fire that he knew would embrace him and lead him into death.  
Five minutes later, it didn't happen. The intelligence was wrong. There was no nuclear weapon in Manhattan. Though one pair of Gargoyles had reported a conventional bomb they had disabled. Maybe Intel was part right, there was a bomb, it just wasn't nuclear. No matter, he could be thankful either way.   
He quickly wrote out a note and gave it to Owen to give to the Gargoyles when they awoke, thanking them and telling them that the bomb was a rumor. Then he walked over to the elevator and while in it pulled out a card. His membership card for the Quarrymen.  
These Gargoyles had proven themselves to him. They were beings of honor, not the monsters he had believed. With a quick set of tears his membership card was no more. 


	4. Honorable Death

Third Great War: Honorable Death  
By: Pho  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, I don't claim to. I only own the Setara and Vinkari as they are original characters.   
  
A/N: This story is to be told from the POV of Vinny. Vinny is the man who kept meeting the Manhattan Clan under strange circumstances. They wrecked his bike, made him lose 2 jobs (I think), and eventually he even pied Goliath with a pie launcher. At one point he thought he might join the Quarrymen, but then saved Goliath from Castaway and told him he was moving to Japan to take a job in Security, that was the last we've heard of him until now.  
  
  
  
I looked around, nervous. These were unsettling times with China next door, so to speak. Man I was worried that the Chinese would attack.  
  
I thought of the things that could hit Japan from China right now:  
The CAS-1 Kraken, the CSS-2 that could carry a nuclear warhead, the CSS-3, the CSS-4. Those were just missiles to be launched from the mainland.  
To be launched from the Navy there could be many things; the CSS-N-1 Scrubbrush, CSS-N-2 Safflower, the CSSC-2 Silkworm, and the CSSC-3 Seersucker could all be deployed against Japan by the Chinese Navy.  
Let alone the bomber/fighter forces, and the possibility of them carrying nukes. The world's become a dangerous place ya know? Hmm, the fighters; the CAC-J-10, the BUAA Chang Hong 1, the MIG MAPO MiG-17, the Harbin H-5, the CAC J-7 (known as the F-7 in the US).  
The fighters and bombers capable of nuclear assault were enough to scare me even more; The Hong-6 and Quiang-5 bombers, plus that Gravity Bomb mini nuke...man that just scares me.  
Geez, I'm glad today I'm on vacation away from Tokyo, the place gets to you after a while, being on a big target sign. Even though China and Japan are at war, there haven't been any active moves of war.   
I walk in to the hotel room and slump down on the bed. My feet are a little stinky as I take my shoes off, but oh well. Air conditioner on, and now the remote control, yep.   
I've become pretty fluent in Japanese for the years I've been over here, is it eight years already? Life is as good as its ever been, so lets see what's on the old TV.  
I could feel my mouth drop in shock. Tokyo, my Tokyo, in ruins. Smoke drifting up everywhere, conventional bombs having fallen like a rain of death upon my beautiful city.  
Then an announcer came on and showed me something worse. An air armada of Chinese aircraft, all headed for Japan, and the Japanese Air Force wasn't doing well at stopping them. On the map on screen a bright red dot appeared, symbolizing the detonation of a nuclear weapon, seemed to be in the largely unspoiled suburbs of Tokyo!  
Wait a second. I live in the large suburbs of Tokyo! Oh my God, just when my luck changes World War Three starts and my house and workplace becomes a casualty!   
Wait, the Gargoyles I found when I got lost on a road trip after coming to Japan. Were they okay? Its still daylight after all and they are perched on top of buildings.   
I run out to the car, and put the keys in the ignition. It growled, but wouldn't start. Come on baby, start for me, start for me! Suddenly bullets were ripping into the ground around my car and inside the hotel. Chinese J-10's were tearing up the area.  
Finally the car is at last starting and my foot goes all the way down the on the gas. I'm swerving from side to side, but I don't think I'm going to be able to outrun them. Hell, I know I can't outrun them!  
I finally make it to the Gargoyles, where they sleep only to find smoking ruins. Smoking ruins. Then the bright flash of light engulphed me, I felt pain for a second and then...  
  
*Third Person*  
Vinny died in that nuclear blast along with thousands of others. However, Japan was not forgotten by her allies. United States nuclear weapons took out many Eastern Chinese nuclear installations. And Russia launched an all out nuclear and arial assault on China. Within the hour, both China and Japan had withdrawn to nuetrality, to care for their ravaged countries, and to deal with the fallout that would cover them.  
  
  
If you were wondering about the type of forces involved in the Russian Attack on China, here is a list of the craft and missile types:  
  
Russian Nuclear Devices Used:  
ICBMs:  
SS-18, 4 used out of 170.  
SS-19, 5 used out of 160.  
SS-24, 4 used out of 46.  
SS-25, 2 used out of 260.  
SS-27, 5 used out of 10.  
  
Total Number of ICBMs in Russian Arsenal: 756.  
Warheads Total in Russian arsenal: 3,590.  
  
SLBM:  
SSN-8, 3 of 152 used.  
SSN-18, 1 of 176 used.  
SSN-20, 2 of 20 used.  
SSN-23, 3 of 64 used.  
Delta I, 2 of 12 used.  
Delta III, 1 of 11 used.  
Delta IV, 1 used out of 7.  
Typhoon, 1 of 6 used.  
Total number in arsenal: 260  
Total warheads: 1036  
  
  
The Air Force Unit Types used in attack on China:  
  
Strategic Bombers:  
Tu-95H6, 28 total  
Tu-95H16, 35 total  
Tu-160, 6 total  
Total number: 69  
Nuclear warheads capable of being dropped by bombers: 800  
  
  
Russian Normal Bombers:  
Su-24 (Fencer)  
Su-24M  
Su-30MK  
Su-34  
Tu-22M3  
Tu-95M5  
  
  
Russian Fightercraft used:  
Su-27  
Su-27SK  
Su-30  
Su-30K  
Su-33  
Su-35  
Su-37  
MiG-21  
MiG-23  
MiG-25  
MiG-27  
MiG-29  
MiG-31  
  
  
Russian Attack Helicopters used in attack:  
Ka-50 (The Black Shark)  
Ka-52 (The Alligator)  
Mi-24   
Mi-28N (anti tank helicopter) 


	5. Episodes 68

Third Great War: Episodes 6-8  
By: Pho  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, I don't claim to. I only own the Setara and Vinkari as they are original characters.  
  
A/N: I've decided to push on after a long hiatus. I was an idiot to do this Third World War, but now I have figured out how to end it quickly, by grouping the episodes together. When this is over with, I intend to go back to the roots of Gargoyles, more personal reactions, less absolute destruction.  
  
Episode 6: The Cult  
  
Synopsis: A doomsday Cult springs up worshipping the Vinkari. Will the Vinkari come out of hiding, while it is vulnerable in Elisa's body?   
  
Tothan's Prophecy: "They shall arise like roaches from dark cracks and corners. They will worship an evil one and begin a new threat to the world."  
  
Hudson flipped the channel yet again.  
"We can now confirm that millions are dead after the assault on..."  
Hudson hit the remote again.  
"We are now speaking to a member of an enlightenment movement," said the reporter in a calm voice,"They worship a Goddess they call the Vinkari. Please tell us about your religion."  
  
Hudson felt his eyes widen, and his bones creaked a little as he jumped from his chair," Lads, Lass, yuir going to want to see this!"  
The Clan filed in, and as silent observors in the background the Setara and Xanatos stood within the doorway to the room.  
"What is going on Hudson, is there an attack," rumbled Goliath.  
"Not that lad," whispered Hudson," A religion worshipping the Vinkari!"  
Goliath and everyone else stood silent at that revelation.  
  
"We worship the Vinkari for she is a bringer of peace and chaos," began the Cultist.  
"Excuse me," said the reporter," but aren't chaos and peace the antithesis of each other?"  
"Not in the case of our Goddess," said the Cultist, his sandy blonde ponytail shaking from side to side behind his head.  
"Please, continue on that line," said the reporter, intrigue plastered upon his face.  
"Our Goddess, the Vinkari, comes to bring peace upon the world. However many are not worthy of peace," his voice remained steady but slightly showing anger," and some need to be cleansed before the peace can reign. Thus she brings the chaos of war upon this world to end the reign of those who would corrupt us!"  
"Are you saying your Goddess started the War we are now experiencing," asked the reporter, face betraying skepticism and outrage.  
"Not in the sense you seem to think," said the Cultist, his eyes reflecting sorrow of how poorly educated this man was in the ways of the divine," She used her divine influence to nudge the right people! Those people were holy agents used to start the cleansing, before the Rebirth!"  
The reporter was clearly disturbed," We'll be back after a few more moments to talk to our correspondents in Rome, where the Pope is condemning the violence around the world..."  
  
"It seems that this Cult could become dangerous," mumbled Goliath thoughtfully.  
"You know nothing of how dangerous Goliath," said the Setara from the back of the room," With her own Army of followers she will be unstoppable, or nearly so. If this cult continues to grow, I will be forced into an action like none I have committed before."  
"What do you mean," shouted Brooklyn.  
However the Setara didn't respond, his golden cloaks merely dragged along the floor as he turned his back. His footsteps fell to lightly to hear as he left the room.   
  
Hundreds of them were there in Times Square, members of the Cult of the Vinkari. They were in crimson robes, holding up daggers encrusted with black crystals, protesting other religions.  
"You have quite a view from this office," said the Setara with a smirk hidden beneath his hood.  
Dominique Destine turned to him, full of rage and demanded," How did you get in here!?"  
The Setara shook his head slowly," I suppose we never really hit it off during the last time we met, did we Demona?"  
For once she was taken back in shock," How..."  
"Please Demona, I keep up on current events," said the Setara, nonplussed by her shock," and I remember the past. I remember how scornful you were of the Humans, yet I also remember Verdun."  
Her face went very pale as she sat down behind her desk, remembering Verdun.  
"Yes," said the Setara," You remember our meeting during the Great War, don't you? Even among all those centuries of pain and hate for the Humans, you can remember the suffering at Verdun, and how you showed compassion to that dying soldier."  
"I don't wish to talk about it," said Dominique through clinched teeth.  
"Of course," said the Setra, actualy sympathy creeping into his voice as he went over by her chair to the window," Seeing them mill about down there, it makes me think. Unless someone acts soon, the Humans may finally kill themselves off."  
"Godd," said Dominique in an almost gloating manner.  
"Now Demona, you know that even though you hate the Humans, you could never live for an eternity without having tried to stop it. Besides, they kill each other, and this world will be a wasteland, unfit for anyone."  
"You have a point," agreed Dominique reluctantly.  
The Setara continued to stare from the Nightstone CEO's window down at the Cultists, now engaged in a riot against the NYPD.  
The Sun began to set behind the Nightstone building when the Setara finally spoke," Demona, I came not to dredge up memories from a past war we would both like to forget. I came to ask for assistance."  
With a primal scream of pain ringing within his ears, he knew her transformation was done.  
"What do you have planned," asked Demona, knowing she had to help him, or risk the destruction of the world.  
"An attack on the Illuminati themselves..."  
  
  
  
Episode 7: To Cut Off The Serpent's Head.   
  
Synopsis: The time has come. Demona and the Setara launch an assault into the Illuminati Headquarters with the hope of killing the Council Members. This will hopefully end their backing of the war.   
  
Tothan's Prophecy: "The two shall go together, the Demon and the Mysterious One. For separate reasons and yet the same. They will storm the gates of the Hidden Ones, and attempt the impossible."  
  
  
"Are you insane," asked Demona level headed.  
"Not at all. There are two entities that keep this war continuing. One is the Vinkari, currently in the body of Detective Maza, the other is the High Council of the Illuminati. We kill the Council, we force the Vinkari to take a more active role in the war, and then we kill it," explained the Setara," but if you've suddenly become a coward..."  
Demona's talons slashed so fast that they seemed to be a blur, but the Setara did manage to dodge, barely.  
"I. Am. No. Coward," growled Demona, one word at a time.  
"Then you'll aid me?"  
With a glare she uttered her consent," Yes."  
The Setara turned to her," Good, for almost anyone else, what we are attempting would be suicide."  
  
  
The bullets wizzed by her as she performed several tight turns, thankful the winds were great tonight. She was wondering though, how long until the Setar would take all of the guards out.  
Suddenly the rate of fire decreased, and then within ten seconds, ceased entirely! With a light thump, her talons dug into the concrete as she landed. When she looked up, she was greeted with the site of the Setara sheething his curved knife.  
  
"Come," he said," the entrance is this way"  
  
Demona quickly sprang into action, running behind him. When he stopped she stopped, and was about to ask a question when he raised a finger from beneath his cloak.  
With a silent wave he threw forth a small discus. Darts shot out from the walls and impaled it as if it were a pincushion.  
She felt more than saw it, a pulse of magick burst from him, and the dart launchers exploded within the walls. He quickly began to move again, and she darted after him.  
They went through dozens of traps before reaching the Council Chambers. Then they arrived to find them...empty.  
  
"Empty," said Demona with anguish permeating her voice.  
The Setara nodded," But rest assured of two things at least. The first is they now live in fear, and will spend more on their security, partially undercutting the war effort."  
"And the second," asked Demona.  
The Setara strolled over to a slumped over body, one of the Councillors, dead by a knife wound," MacBeth did as I asked and managed to kill one of them and escape while we began our assault."  
"You brought MacBeth into this," raged Demona.  
"Yes," said the Setara smiling beneath his now tattered golden cloak and hood.  
  
  
  
Episode 8: Fall From Grace (Formerly: The Islamic Alliance Strikes)   
  
Synopsis: Israel has just been hit by the worst terrorist attack in history. Hamas claims responsibility and in response the unstable Prime Minister orders the execution of every Palestinian. The Islamic Alliance breaks away from the Allies and launches a ground coutnerattack into Israel, while its entire air force bears down on the heart of infidel territory, the United States of America. Barring a miracle of God, both nations seem doomed.  
  
Tothan's Prophecy: "Doom has come for them, yet they do not know yet. Once revealed it will be too late, and may divine intervention aid them."  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is an RNN Breaking News Alert," said a reporter on the television Xanatos was brooding before," minutes ago the holy city of Jerusalem was all but destroyed by a nuclear weapon! Hamas is already claiming responsibility, saying more will occur if Palestinians are not granted control of the Holy Land."  
"This isn't good," brooded Xanatos.  
"We take you now, live to a conference by Israel's Prime Minister Glass," said the RNN reporter as the image changed to that of a sixty-something man of gray hair and an obviously unstable nature.   
  
  
"Israel will no longer stand for this hideous terrorism. As of moments ago I signed a decree, declaring all Palestinians be put to death, so we shall finally know peace," Prime Minister Glass practically screamed.  
There was an uproar from the crowd of reporters, one of anguish at the decision. In the background the sounds of gunfire filled the streets.  
  
  
"General Akbar," one of the Sheiks said warmly," please sit."  
"I came to inform you of something wise ones," Akbar said with a grim smile.  
"What," asked another Shiek," the saddening slaughters in Israel?"  
"Partially," he admitted," but also to tell you, that the Shieks will no longer lead this Alliance on a road of peace. War is the only way."  
As he walked out to guards turned around and killed the peaceful leaders of the Islamic Alliance, ending the Alliance's last best hope for peace.  
  
  
Thousands of tanks and other armored veichles streamed toward Israel...but then a pillar of fire erupted from the sand, destroying them all.  
  
  
Every Islamic Alliance aircraft was closing on the United States. With its resources spread thin, its Air Forces stood no chance, even with the Setara at the vanguard of its most elite pilots.  
As the Islamic Alliance fighters and bombers entered firing range, the amazing happened, a bright light blinded everyone for a few seconds, and when the light was gone, so were the enemy aircraft.  
  
  
General Akbar was overthrown within two days time by the disgusted citizens of the Islamic Alliance, who voted unanimously to declare nuetrality. 


	6. Prophecy Found

The Third Great War: Prophecy Found  
  
By: Pho  
  
Disclaimer: You know I don't own Gargoyles, etc.  
  
Synopsis: The book of Tothan's Prophecies is found in Xanatos library. It contains the prophecies of what has occured and the rest seems blank on what is to come. Could this book help end the war?  
  
  
  
The Setara browsed the library with a casual glance here and there. No one was in the library, which came as little surprise. The Gargoyles were in there stone sleep, and everyone at Xanatos Enterprises was stressed over the loss of their Japan Research Lab.  
  
Finally his eyes settled upon what he was looking for. It was an ancient leather-bound book, handwritten with care. He opened it and read part of it aloud,"Woe to the planet.   
Unholy fire rages from the sky. The Kingdoms begin a Third Great War and the ancient society is plotting."  
  
His eyes widened. Tothan, he had always thought the man to be insane, scribbling away like mad in his journal. Or what he had said was his journal.  
  
But in his hands, in this book, was the first prophecy to describe what had happened. The beginning of the Third Great War!   
  
Now he needed to know what to do with it. He could take it to Xanatos, but the prophecies stopped with the attack on Israel and the United States, so it was probable that the book was protected by a spell. So Xanatos would not be able to help interpret it.  
  
Maybe he could take it to MacBeth. The old Scotsman knew much of magick and was an excellent scholar. Yet MacBeth lacked a killer instinct that would be needed for war prophecy.  
MacBeth was too caught up in honor.  
  
That was when it hit him. He would be putting himself at risk, but he could take this to Demona. If she could break the spell hiding the rest of the prophecies...then maybe the war could be ended quickly, and with fewer deaths.  
  
He knew then that he had made up his mind. With a series of quick strides he was by the window. Clutching the book tight he jumped through the window, cloak flowing behind him, but not breaking away, his wings flapped occasionally  
to keep him headed in the right direction.  
  
Finally he landed on the roof of Nightstone without being detected, and he knew that temporary invisibility spells rocked! With a quiet explosion, the door unlocked and he was dropping through the stairwell until he reached the CEO's Rec Room.  
  
"Hello Dominique," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"Where are you," she hissed from the treadmill, undoubtedly angered at being surprised.  
  
"Beside you," he said, his spell of invisibility wearing off, forcing him to appear.  
  
She lashed out at him with her arm, but he deftly stopped it with his left wing.  
  
"I came because I need your help," said the Setara after they had held each other at bay for two minutes.  
  
"Why should I help you again," spat out Demona.  
  
"The prophecies of Tothan. You remember Tothan, don't you?"  
  
"He was a foolish human who kept scribbling secretly in his journal."  
  
"He wasn't that foolish after all, this is his 'journal'. It has prophecies leading up to every major event in the war to date, but I believe a magick spell protects it from further revealing its prophecies...if you could help me undo the spell we will know the next major offensive to stop, perhaps, perhaps we shall even stop this war."  
  
Dominique and then after the sun set, Demona pondered this and finally relented," Give me the book. I will meet you in Central Park, tommorow night at midnight."  
  
The Setara surrendered the book and then flew out the window.  
  
  
"Here it is," said Demona, throwing the book back at the Setara, "The spell was too strong, I couldn't penetrate it!"  
  
The Setara gazed down toward the ground sadly," So much pain, so much suffering is yet to come then."  
  
He moved towards Demona and lightly laid a kiss on her cheek," Thank you."  
  
With those parting words he jumped back, barely in time to keep from being slashed by claws... 


	7. The Battle Of Burning Space

The Third Great War: Battle of Burning Space  
  
  
By: Pho galaxy889@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Gargoyles, God, etc.  
  
  
Synopsis: God himself forces the Vinkari out of Elisa's body. Things have changed since the first battle of the Vinkari and Setara in Avalon. This time there is no possibility of a merge, only one will survive the coming battle. Whichever wins will not only decide their own conflict, but will effect the balance of power in the world. If the Vinkari wins, India and its supporters will not be stopped. If the Setara wins, the Allies will stand a chance.  
  
Tothan's Prophecy: "The battle of light and darkness shall rend the stars apart. Only one of two beings will survive the battle. Now the balance of power is in their hands."  
  
  
The Setara set down the book of Tothan's Prophecies. It would remain safe, hidden within the shelves of the Xanatos library, for he had learned his destiny was to face the Vinkari.  
  
With a glance upward he raised his fist and flaired his wings in agitation," Well, how am I to fight the Vinkari if it is still in a Human body!?"  
  
Then he fell to his knees, knocked down by the presence he felt. In his mind he saw it all and he heard it all: Elisa's screams as the Vinkari was forced out of her, and the Vinkari's surprise at being forced out by God, and then the Vinkari's surprise at being thrust into space.  
  
With the visions stopping and now being able to rise from his knees he looked up,"Thanks God."  
  
With that he jumped through the window, wings flapping hard. Air pushed back against him, attempting to stop him, but it never would. Finally he arose from the atmosphere and into space.  
  
"Vinkari," he said telepathically, as sound would never travel through the vacuume.  
  
"Setara," it replied telepathically," I take it you begged for some greater power to make me leave my host?"  
  
"You could say that...my associate sometimes works in mysterious ways, but he understands the need to be blunt."  
  
"I'll deal with him later, but first...you."  
  
"It has been a while since we fought, you'll find I've grown far stronger than I ever was. This time Vinkari I shall not lose, and you shall be destroyed."  
  
"We shall see," hissed the Vinkari telepathically, and then it spread its black wings far.  
  
The Setara could feel it even as the Vinkari began. The Vinkari was hcarging its energies for the final battle.  
  
The Setara began to fly in circles around the Vinkari, also charging his own energy.  
  
Finally the Vinkari let loose dark blasts of energy one after another. All of them were missing the Setara though.  
  
The Setara skimmed low to the atmosphere, dodging between the sattelites, hoping that nothing would hit him. Hundreds of sattelites were falling from the dark energy blasts.  
  
Finally the Setara had had enough. Gathering his energy he let loose one massive burst. The Vinkari brought forth its remaining energy into a concentrated blast at the Setara's. Their energies collided, golden against dark, forming gray as they struggled for supremacy.   
  
Slowly the Setara's energy began to win. The Vinkari felt its skin flaying, the skin falling off, bones breaking, but pain didn't last long as the nerves were burned off. The Vinkari died in an instant, its body completely destroyed.  
  
However the Setara's energy continued toward the Moon. He tried in mainly vain, but managed to redivert most of it into empty space. However, a deep chasm was formed within the surface of the Moon.  
  
The Lunar landscape was now forever changed, a fitting memorial for the massive struggle near it.  
  
The Setara fell back to the Earth, barely able to glide to a stop on the Wyvernn Castle perched atop the Eeryie building. He glanced up at the Gargoyles gathered around him and whispered the address where he now knew Elisa was and then as loud as he could handle uttered," Go to her Goliath, the Vinkari is dead..." 


	8. Operation: Norman

Third Great War: Operation: Norman  
By: Pho  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, I don't claim to. I only own the Setara and Vinkari as they are original characters.   
  
Synopsis: The Allies are prepared to launch a worldwide counter-offensive. Every nation on Earth will be fighting within minutes, in what may be the last few minutes of their lives, people reflect on the events which led to this final battle. Gargoyles, Humans, Fae, Setara, all wondering if this final slaughter could have been prevented.  
  
Tothan's Prophecy: "You have read the prophecies of the future as they appeared, this prophecy is the alpha and the omega of this war. Today, the world shall be thrust into a final battle and soon the Third Great War shall end."  
  
  
2006 A.D.  
  
"It has begun," said Luna.  
"The beginning of the end," said Phoebe.  
"They shall end it all soon," said Selene.  
"The Humans petty war will be over soon," said Oberon turning to Titania.  
"Yes my Lord," she responded.  
"Should the Human Race kill all life, we shall remake this planet."  
"Indeed..."  
---  
  
"Elisa," said Goliath softly, holding her in his arms.  
"Goliath," she whispered, tears glistening down her copper cheeks.  
"You are safe now the Vinkari..."  
"Is dead," she gasped with a cough.  
"How did you know," rumbled Goliath in surprise.  
"I was told by someone," she murmurred, looking up into the sky.  
"Who," asked Goliath clearly perplexed.  
"Goliath," she said, running a hand over his chest warily," I just want to go home, I need rest..."  
  
---  
  
  
"Owen," asked Xanatos, his voice steely," How do you think this is all going to end?"  
"In fire Mr. Xanatos, in fire," replied the majordomo evenly.  
"Owen, don't speak cryptically," warned Xanatos," We both know that the Allied Powers are readying some sort of major offensive."  
Owen didn't crack a smile but he did say," Indeed."  
  
---  
  
Daylight broke across Manhattan. As the sun shone through the skycrapers the city would not know what was to come. The Gargoyles were transformed into their stone state. For one brief hour peace would reign...  
  
---  
  
"This cannot be committed," said the first Councillor.  
"Where is your contact, the Vinkari," demanded a second Councillor with a glare.  
"The Vinkari..." stuttered the Representative.  
"Tell us," roared a third Councillor.  
"I believe the Vinkari is dead," admitted the Representative," I detected a massive set of energy surges in space, and there is damage to the sattelite networks, and there is that new chasm on the moon..."  
"Dead," shouted yet another Councillor enraged," Our plans are falling apart, should they shatter with Allied victory you will be punished severely!"  
  
---  
  
"General Thompson," said an officer on the other side of the Command Center,"All forces report they are ready for Operation: Norman."  
"Good..."  
  
---  
  
"This is it, the final battle is about to begin," said the Setara to the two standing by his bedside.  
"Aye, that it is," said MacBeth.  
"At least there will be less Humans to worry about," spat Demona, in her form as Dominique Destine.  
"Demona, after all these centuries yuir still not one for compassion are you," asked MacBeth angrily.  
"Where was Human compassion when my Clan was killed," demanded Dominique.  
"Don't..."  
"Quiet," said the Setara, glaring at them.  
  
---  
  
The massive offensive began as scheduled. The Allied countries were victorious and with that the war was over except for the signing of the treaty. Of the seven billion people in the world when the way began, four billion died.  
  
Thus ended the war, more or less. On December Thirty First a meeting was called. Representatives of what was left from every nation that had been involved were called together for the signing of a treaty. The meeting place was a holy site, the Vatican.  
  
A/N: Boy that was short. Oh well, now all is left is the treaty chapter and this is all over. 


	9. In The Aftermath

The Third Great War: In The Aftermath  
  
  
By: Pho galaxy889@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Gargoyles, God, the Pope, etc.  
  
Synopsis: Episode 12: In The Aftermath. This covers the treaty ending the Third Great War, more commonly known as World War Three. Elisa spends time with Goliath after having been released from something worse than rape, discussions throughout the Clan and the Xanatos household are running rampant, and the Setara spends some time with Demona, celebrating the end of the war. The Illuminati are angry at their representative and punish him. However, within the peace conference chambers of the Vatican one last shock remains.  
  
Tothan's Prophecy: "Tis over, the war tis over. Celebrations ring throughout the planet. Yet those of the Hammer (Quarrymen) will rise from the shadows and the ashes. This war tis over, but how long until another threat emerges?"  
  
  
It was about to become a whole new year, and a whole new world. At midnight, on January 1, 2007 the treaty would be signed that would end the Third World War.  
  
This was undoubtedly the most important thing that should have been going through Talsir's mind, but it wasn't. He looked over at her, her blue skin seeming to glisten before him in the light of a full moon.  
  
Demona, who would have thought that he and Demona would be there to observe the treaty signing from a distance? MacBeth had gone back to Scotland for a visit to the ruins of his ancestral home for the new year, as he always did, which left just the two of them here in Rome.  
  
"Demona," began Talsir nervously," You know it's time to do this."  
  
Demona nodded, her mane of red hair not being blown forward with the motion, thanks to the winds. She took out Tothan's Book of Prophecy and threw it into the air.  
  
"Nor paras quantus taranga," shouted Talsir. The winds began to blow stronger than they had throughout the entire night as of yet. Finally a massive lightning bolt, ripped through the evening sky and struck the book, burning it to ash.  
  
"It was for the better," said Talsir, trying to justify it to himself more than to Demona.  
  
"I know that," said Demona, her voice tinged with accusation," but do you?"  
  
"I guess not," admitted Talsir," I guess not."  
  
  
Meanwhile in the Eeyrie Building, and Castle Wyvernn above it, a few discussions were being held.  
  
"Lad I tell you that this is a war that yuir race will never recover from, not for a thousand years," said Hudson.  
  
"I should try to argue with you," said David Xanatos, looking somewhat drained," but I don't have it in me tonight. We've lost billions of people..."  
  
  
  
"You failed us," said the First Councillor.  
  
"The price of failure is normally death," said a second.  
  
"But not this time," said a third," This time we shall see to it that you suffer for a great deal of time."  
  
The Representative hung from the wall by his chained hands, grimacing...  
  
  
  
"Elisa," rumbled Goliath," are you sure you wish to see the treaty signing on the television? You are still very weak to..."  
  
Elisa gave him a glare," Goliath, the things I had to do while the Vinkari possessed me, the things that I saw...to watch this treaty be signed will finally give me closure."  
  
"Very well Elisa," said Goliath," But I do not know how you will be able to stay awake in your present condition."  
  
"You just leave that up to me big guy," whispered Elisa.  
  
  
  
Hundreds of guards were positioned outside the Vatican Council Chambers, each one armed enough to take on a small division of troops. Inside the chamber were dozens of heavily armed members of the Vatican Security Organization, each ready to defend the treaty, and those signing it with their lives.  
  
The last of the delegates, the Romanian Ambassador finished signing the treaty, now only one more signature was required...  
  
Demona and Talsir looked down through the glass, no one noticing the two gliding thanks to a spell that hid them from view.   
  
"Demona," said Talsir nervously," There's something i want to give you."  
  
"What," asked Demona, wondering.  
  
Talsir glided over and planted a kiss on her lips, and was surprised when she didn't bat him away. Then they both broke away at the moment they heard the gunshot...and looked down. Lying in a pool of blood behind the treaty, now blood speckled itself, was the Pope.  
  
The Pope, Ponitfex Maximus, Leader of the Catholic Church, had been assassinated on Vatican Grounds. People were milling about confused and scared, and the media was actually trying to avoid getting views of the body.  
  
If the killer wasn't found soon the entire war could begin anew... 


End file.
